Qui es tu ?
by Mymy33
Summary: Après avoir raté son examen, Iruka se voit embarquer, malgré lui dans une mission, avec un ninja dont il ignore tout. Il va découvrir que le monde est bien plus cruel qu'il n'y parait...
1. Chapter 1 : Recalé

Disclamer : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

Que dire sur ma nouvelle fic, sinon qu'elle est en cour d'écriture.

J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver un titre ; je suis pas très doué pour ça, alors désolé s'il est un peu "neuneu".

Bonne lecture !!!

- Qui es-tu ? -

Chapitre 1 : Recalé

- BLAM! BOUM!

- Aïe ! Abrutit de sac ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Tit ! Tit ! Tit !

- Ça va, ça va, je sais que je suis à la bourre, pas la peine de me le rappeler, foutu réveil !

Iruka balança son pyjama sur le réveil qui se remit à sonner de plus belle.

- Et merde, ta gueule !

Il hurlait, courait et s'énervait dans son petit appartement.

- Aaah !! Kunais, kunais, où sont-ils passés ?

Iruka ouvrit violemment un tiroir de sa commode.

- Ouf ! Heureusement que j'en ai toujours en rechange au cas où.

- Tit ! Tit ! Tit !

- Raaaah ! La ferme !

Il attrapa les kunais et se précipita hors de chez lui.

XXX

Iruka courait dans les rues du village à perdre haleine.

_"Merde, pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive aujourd'hui. Saleté de panne de courant, t'as complètement déréglé mon réveil. Le jour des examens d'entrée au poste de professeur à l'Académie. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Je suis maudit, je n'arriverai jamais à l'heure, et ces foutus examinateurs, toujours à l'affût de la moindre petite seconde de retard."_

- Pardon, excusez-moi, poussez-vous, cria le chunin

Les passants stupéfaits s'écartèrent violemment contre les bords de la rue, pour laisser passer la fusée. Iruka tourna à droite, dépassa le magasin de fleurs, celui des beignets, la bibliothèque.

_"Allez Iruka, montre que tu es capable d'arriver à l'Académie en moins de trois minutes chronos! _

Le chunin s'époumonait, les livres sous son bras étaient ballottés comme des sacs de pomme de terre et les kunais dans son sac faisaient des cliquetis impressionnants à chaque nouvelle foulée. Une dernière tournée à gauche, ça y est voilà l'entrée de l'Aca…

- Dring !!!

- Non ! Pas ça, cria le chunin à 100m de la porte d'entrée.

La fatidique sonnerie avait frappé et c'était le cas de le dire…

- Iruka Umino ! hurla une profonde voix grave.

Un homme taillé armoire à glace, des cheveux noir en bataille, une énorme cicatrice serpentant son visage se tenait devant un sombre tableau noir. Par sa seule présence il imposait respect et obéissance.

- Heu…attendez Makao sensei, c'est-à-dire que heu…

- Il me semble avoir été clair hier ! A la sonnerie tout le monde en salle 24 ! Toi à la sonnerie tu n'étais pas en salle 24 !

- Non mais…heu…j'étais pas très loin non plus et heu…

- Je me moque de savoir où tu étais, tu n'étais pas en salle 24 à la sonnerie ! hurla de plus belle l'armoire à glace.

- Mais je…

- Ça suffit, tu es le seul en retard. Tu restes ici, quant aux autres vous me suivez sur les terrains d'entraînement pour passer les tests.

Tous s'exécutèrent et Makao sortit de la salle laissant seul Iruka.

_"Et merde, pour une minute de retard je vais être recalé aux examens. La seule fois où je suis en retard cette année tombe évidemment aujourd'hui. Foutu inspecteurs et foutu réveil ! Si Makao sensei m'a laissé là, c'est pour venir ensuite me dire lui-même que je suis recalé et renvoyé au placard, je le savais j'aurais du…"_

- Yo tout le monde !

- Aaaah !

Iruka sursauta. Derrière lui, dans un nuage de fumée d'une incroyable discrétion, venait d'apparaître un ninja.

- Ah ! On dirait que je suis en retard. Makao est déjà partit, fit le nouvel arrivant sur un ton mille fois opposé à celui d'une personne désolée d'arriver en retard.

Stupéfait, Iruka le détailla de tout son long ; il avait vraiment une allure bizarre : des cheveux gris en bataille pas coiffés ; le fier bandeau de Konoha cachant son œil gauche ; un masque bleu nuit couvrant le bas de son visage ; et sa posture cool et nonchalante lui donnait une impression d'homme fatigué d'être là et qui n'en avait rien à faire.

Une indignation montante se fit sentir, non mais qui c'était ce ninja qui osait débarquer comme ça en disant "yo" alors qu'il est en retard. Iruka n'avait jamais vu un ninja si peu respectueux.

Ledit ninja s'approcha du chunin qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Oh salut toi ! son œil visible se plissa, signe qu'il souriait, du moins c'était la conclusion d'Iruka. Heu…dis moi, tu n'aurais pas vu un grand type aux cheveux noir du nom de Makao, par hasard ?

- Si. Il vient de partir sur les terrains d'entraînement… Iruka baissa la tête et sa voie se fit plus triste… avec les autres pour leurs faire passer le test d'entrée pour obtenir le titre officiel de professeur d'Académie.

Le ninja le regarda surpris :

- Dis donc ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort. Enfin merci quand même.

Un autre "pof" retentit, laissant à nouveau Iruka seul dans la pièce. Son poing gauche se serra, il n'avait plus qu'à refaire une autre formation en tant qu'aspirant professeur d'Académie. Trois mois gâchés à cause d'une malheureuse panne de courant !

Le bras droit tendu en avant, les muscles crispaient, Iruka venait de planter un kunai dans le mur, formant ainsi un petit trou profond.

… _(Flash back)_

- Tu sais Iruka, reprit l'hokage calmement, fort et faible sont deux choses qui se complètent, et souvent l'un peu cacher l'autre.

- Vous dites ça pour vous justifier, mais je sais ce que vous pensez réellement au fond de vous maître. Vous pensez que je suis faible et que je ne sers à rien, parce que…parce que je suis incapable de contrôler mes émotions. C'est pour cela que vous ne m'envoyer plus en missions et que…et que…

Des larmes étaient apparues dans les yeux du chunin.

- … vous ne voulez pas de moi comme jonin maître.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Iruka, mais c'est ainsi. Ecoutes je souhaiterais que tu t'engages dans une autre voie que celle d'un ninja d'élite.

Iruka baissa sa tête. Et voilà, une fois de plus il n'était rien et ne servait à rien.

- J'aimerais que tu deviennes professeur d'Académie Iruka.

- Profes…

- Tu vas partir trois mois sous la tutelle de Makao, c'est un bon ninja. Avec quelques autres chunins, tu postuleras pour le poste de professeur d'Académie, le ton de l'hokage s'était fait plus ferme.

Iruka hésita un instant, mais à quoi bon chercher des histoires, il ne deviendrait jamais jonin et serait condamner à gribouiller un poussiéreux tableau noir toute sa vie.

- Bien maître, j'ai compris, répondit-il solennellement.

… _(Fin du flash back.)_

Iruka s'était fait à l'idée, jonin lui était inaccessible, alors il avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour arriver à être professeur, et pour une misérable panne de courant tout volait en éclat. Décidément il ne servait à rien. RIEN.

Iruka fixa son kunai, quel abrutit ! Un ninja ne doit pas laisser montrer ses sentiments, et ce, quelle que soit la situation. Il s'était jurer de les contrôler et de plus perdre son sang froid, mais aujourd'hui encore il avait échoué, un incapable, voilà ce qu'il était, un incapable. Il se précipita et retira son arme du mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie d'être professeur d'Académie ? Iruka soupira en s'asseyant sur le bureau. Il allait faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux : attendre patiemment, comme un bon élève obéissant, que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vienne le chercher.

Et ce quelqu'un ne fut pas bien long à venir. Makao revint dix minutes plus tard dans la fameuse salle 24 ; et le verdict tomba :

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi Iruka.

Le dauphin obéit ; le chemin du retour semblait long, terriblement long. Etrangement Iruka ne croisa aucun passant dans le rue, qui, quelques minutes auparavant était pleine, les livres sous son bras étaient lourds et ses kunais se taisaient. "Un ninja ne doit pas laisser voir ses sentiments", Iruka détestait cette phrase, lui quant il était en colère il criait, quant il était triste il pleurait et quant il aimait il souriait.

Une goutte, puis deux, trois ; la pluie était là.

_"Génial, pensa Iruka"_

La pluie se fit plus forte comme pour l'enfoncer un peu plus. Iruka ne rentra pas chez lui ce soir, à quoi bon retrouver une chambre en bordel vide et froide. Il se dirigea vers le parc, s'allongea sur le premier banc qu'il trouva et laissa un torrent d'eau l'emmener dans le monde de Morphée.

XXX

- Alors ?

- Tous les chunins aspirants ont réussit les tests, maître Hokage, sauf un. Umino Iruka.

- Iruka a échoué ?

- Oui maître.

- Bah, moi je sais pas comment tu peux savoir qu'il a échoué Makao, il n'a pas passé les tests, donc on a pas put l'évaluer.

- Il est arrivé en retard aux examens Kakashi ; cela est donc considéré comme un échec.

- Ben moi aussi j'étais en retard et…

- Les règles sont strictes ! Un professeur d'Académie se doit d'arriver à l'heure ! Toi tu n'es pas un exemple à suivre.

Makao s'était fait plus menaçant.

- Tu as pris les mauvaises habitudes d'Obito, reprit-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire hein ? trancha Kakashi, dans un regard meurtrier.

- Cessez de vous disputer tous les deux, ordonna l'hokage. Makao a raison sur ce point ; un professeur se doit d'être à l'heure. De plus on ne peut lui faire repasser le test. Bien Makao tu peux disposer.

Le puissant jonin, fit une respectueuse révérence et s'éclipsa dans un "pof " de fumée blanche.

- Vous vouliez me dire autre chose maître ? demanda le ninja copieur radoucit.

Le vieil homme se racla la gorge et soupira profondément.

- Oui. Je sais que tu portes pas Makao dans ton cœur, parce qu'il fut l'un des premiers à rejeter ton père pour avoir rater sa mission en sauvant ses coéquipiers, mais je te demande aussi de respecter ses décisions et de ne rien faire contre lui, Kakashi.

- Ne vous en faites pas maître, je ne suis pas de ses gens là.

- Je sais. Bien tu peux disposer.

Un nouveau " pof " retentit.

XXX

Le ninja copieur se téléporta directement dans sa chambre. Quelle journée fatigante ! Aidez cet idiot de Makao à évaluer les aspirant professeurs d'Académie, quelle plaie ! En plus il avait eu droit à deux savons : un pour être arriver en retard, et un pour avoir défendu ce garçon: Umino. Depuis la mort d'Obito il ne supportait plus les gens trop droit et trop strict et il trouvait cela d'une stupidité déconcertante, on ne recalait pas quelqu'un pour une minute de retard ! Enfin Kakashi s'en foutait, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Il décida d'aller se changer les idées, une partie de jambe en l'air avec une prostituée n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

XXX

- BLAM !

- Aïe, putain de merde ! Décidément cette semaine !

Iruka s'était lamentablement écrasé sur le sol. Le banc humide l'avait éjecté.

- Se retourner sur un banc trempé n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Quelle heure était-il ? Un beau soleil pointait dans le ciel. Mince, il avait passé toute la nuit à dormir sur ce banc en pleine bourrasque, comme quoi on pouvait vraiment dormir n'importe où quant on était crevé. Iruka trembla ; il avait froid.

- Iruka Umino ?

Ledit Iruka fit un bond si impressionnant qu'une puce en serait restée pantoise. Rassemblant un peu ses esprits, Iruka peina à répondre à ce qui visiblement s'apparenté à un confrère ninja.

- Bien, vous êtes convoqué au bureau des missions à 10h30.

Le ninja disparut, laissant un Iruka abasourdit, le cul dans une flaque, fixant le vide.

_" 10h30 ? "_

Le dauphin leva les yeux vers un ciel bleu azur, aucun rapport avec ce qui était tombé la veille.

_" Voyons, concentres-toi et fait appel à tes souvenir de l'école. Le soleil est presque à 90°, non plus vers l'Est, donc il doit être…heu…10, 10h…non 10h15, oui c'est ça 10h15, donc…"_

Sa pensée n'aboutit jamais, et pour la seconde fois en deux jours, Konoha retrouva un taré courant, à perdre haleine, dans les rues de la ville, cette fois, avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, hurlant des "bonjour" et des "bonne journée" aux passants stupéfait de voir un clodo heureux. Une mission l'attendait, depuis trois mois, il allait enfin partir **en mission !**

Décidément il n'en fallait pas beaucoup à Iruka pour retrouver sa bonne humeur.

XXX

Kakashi se réveilla en retard, pris un p'tit dèj avec la lenteur habituelle d'une tortue défoncée à la coke, suivit d'une douche à la vitesse de l'escargot rentrant un soir de fête, et sortit de son appartement, un petit livre érotique à la main, en ayant déjà oublier le nom de celle avec qui il avait couché cette nuit.

Il se rendit d'un pas mou et désolé au bureau des missions, la tête plongée dans un chapitre 24, des plus…appréciables.

Sans difficulté, il se trouva une petite place sur un propre banc de bois, dans un bureau plein à craqué, au milieu d'une écrasante agitation de chunins et jonins attendant, patiemment ou impatiemment leur futur mission, et de responsables administratifs cavalant entre les couloirs et les bureaux, les bras inondés de dossiers et de complexes rouleaux ennuyants.

Kakashi leva vaguement les yeux vers l'honorable pendule. Il avait une heure de retard, pas mal !

- Ah ! Kakashi sensei, s'exclama une voix fluette derrière une montagne de rapport de mission. Vous êtes en retard, une fois de plus.

Le jonin fourra, à regret son livre orange dans sa poche.

- Ouais, je sais, répondit-il lascivement en se dirigeant vers son interlocuteur.

- A propos de votre nouvelle mission, en faite il va falloir que…

- BLAM ! BOUM !

- **MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, JE VAIS CASTRER L'HOKAGE !!!**

XXX

Iruka, était passé illico presto chez lui pour une rapide douche de…30 secondes, chronos en main. Il était sorti de chez lui, dans le bel uniforme ninja traditionnel, un visage niais de satisfaction et de joie. 10h20, c'était plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour arriver au bureau des missions à temps.

Dans la rue, il avait croisé Shigeru, le vendeur de poisson et avait entamé une sérieuse discussion sur la hausse du prix de ceux-ci. Puis en continuant son chemin il avait aperçu Toru, la fille de l'antiquaire, qui lui raconta sa nouvelle histoire d'amour avec un dénommé Sûdo. Enfin, Iruka se fit interpeller, à quelques mètres de sa destination, par Mara, la sœur d'Oi, l'épicier, qui lui demanda comment c'était passé son examen.

C'est à ce moment précis que notre cher dauphin pris conscience qu'il avait une heure de retard. Cette prise de conscience fut quasi instantanément accompagnée d'un sprint olympien vers le bureau des missions.

Il arriva, à bout de souffle, au bâtiment administratif et au moment même d'entrer dans le dit bureau, il rencontra un peu trop violemment un autre être humain, si ceci pouvait être qualifié de la sorte, et quoi que certains puissent dire, pour des raisons physique évidente, dans ce genre de situation, le plus fort l'emporte, toujours sur le plus faible.

Et c'est ainsi que, pour une énième fois en deux jours, un jeune chunin, vint à nouveau s'écraser lamentablement sur le par terre laqué du couloir, en poussant une beuglante, idiote certes, mais sortit du cœur :

- **MAIS** **C'EST PAS VRAI, PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, JE VAIS CASTRER L'HOKAGE !!!**

L'homme percuté se retourna pour voir le moustique qui l'avait piqué.

- Tiens, Umino !

A l'appel de son nom, Iruka releva la tête et crut que le ciel l'avait foudroyé.

- Ma…Makao…sensei, bredouilla t-il tremblant comme une feuille.

- Eh bien on peut dire que tu te surpasses en ce moment, insulter l'hokage en personne. Allez debout, ne restes pas planté là à faire la poussière, balayette.

Iruka se releva les sourcils froncés ; c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie de frapper un de ses supérieurs.

- Oh, mais voilà Kakashi Hatake, lança ironiquement Makao en entrant dans la petite pièce bondée. Tu ne devrais pas être parti depuis une heure ?

Un bref bronchement de la part du concerné fut la seule réponse.

- Toujours aussi social. Enfin de toute façon ta mission a été modifiée.

- Pardon ? le ton de l'Hatake était tout à coup devenu plus grave.

- Oui, répondit une voix derrière la pile de dossier, c'est que je voulais vous dire quand…

- Ordre de l'hokage, coupa l'armoire à glace, nous avons eu quelques petits problèmes d'entente avec quatre villages voisins et il faudrait, disons…faire preuve de diplomatie avec eux.

-…

Kakashi arracha les quatre petits rouleaux pourpres qu'une main malveillante lui tendait.

- L'un des rouleaux contient le détail exact de votre mission.

- " Votre" ?

Un acquiescement de tête accompagna l'autoritaire réponse du bloc de marbre.

- Iruka Umino va t'accompagner. Ordre supérieur. Vous partez dans deux heures.

Sans avoir le temps de dire "ouf", Iruka se rendit compte que son ex sensei et son " nouveau" coéquipier s'étaient miraculeusement volatiliser.

Oui, Iruka voulait une mission. Oui, il voulait partir, et oui il voulait à nouveau se sentir ninja ; mais là, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne la sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout cette mission.

Il repartit chez lui se préparer, une petite pointe d'angoisse lui serrant les tripes.

XXX

C'est avec un soin méticuleux qu'Iruka fit son sac et rangea ses affaires. Dans long soupir, il regarda son fameux réveil, qui marchait à présent comme neuf, grâce à une bonne réparation à la Iruka Umino qui consister en un ingénieux procédé : tapez dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il fonctionne de nouveau.

_" Dans 20 min. aux portes du village."_

Il se hâta, ne surtout pas arriver (encore) en retard. Il s'accorda, donc, 5 min. d'avance, et s'adossa à l'une des immenses portes vertes, gardiennes infranchissables du village, et en silence il attendit. Attendit, était un euphémisme, pire une aberration de la phrase. Il fallut trois, trois heures avant que son, ô combien ponctuel, supérieur daigne montrer le bout de son nez.

En voyant les yeux bouillant de rage, de son subordonné, à son arrivé, le jonin s'en tira par une magnifique pirouette, digne des plus grands acrobates, qui laissa un Iruka littéralement sur le cul.

- Ah oui désolé pour le retard mais je trouvais plus ma brosse à dents.

Et c'est quittant son village natal, qu'Iruka compris qu'il venait d'être embarqué malgré lui dans une mission, des plus douteuses, avec un jonin tout aussi douteux dont il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire que son nom.

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu._

_Et désolé pour les impatients, mais j'ignore totalement quand la suite viendra, mais je vous jure je vais me bouger, promis !!!_

_Mymy33._


	2. Chapter 2 : le ninja copieur

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Non, non je n'ai pas abandonné la fic, c'est juste que je suis très, très fainéante !!!! Honte à moi ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font, à chaque fois, très plaisir.

Dans ce chapitre donc…un peu d'action. Ben oui quand même, on est dans le monde des shinobis impitoyable…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 2 : Le ninja copieur.

- Alors comme ça vous vous appelez Kakashi Hatake ? demanda l'Umino qui avait enfin brisé un silence qui durait depuis près d'une heure maintenant.

- Mm…, répondit le jonin en adressant un bref regard à son interlocuteur, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je suis pas si vieux que ça.

- Ah…heu… d'accord. A-alors vous…tu as quel âge ? pondu maladroitement le chunin un peu gêné de l'attitude de son coéquipier si peu motivé.

_" Bravo Iruka, belle démonstration de : comment entamer stupidement une conversation ? "_

- 22.

- Ah…22, c'est…c'est bien. Moi j'en ai 18.

_" Génial de mieux en mieux, et tu espères être prof avec l'éloquence dont tu fais preuve. Ton âge, mais il s'en fou royalement. D'ailleurs, vu la dégaine qu'il a, je me demande bien s'il existe quelque chose qui l'intéresse. Allez trois mois à apprendre à intéresser des mômes de dix à un pathétique cours de ninjutsu, tu peux, tu vas, trouver un sujet de conversation. Heu…"_

Iruka pris un long temps de profonde et intense réflexion. Un sujet de conversation, lui qui était d'habitude de nature sociable et ouvert, c'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien intéresser un jonin de 22 ans, qui avait tendance à être un peu trop laxiste sur l'horloge ?

Ils arrivèrent à un étroit pont de pierre, si bien qu'ils durent le traverser l'un derrière l'autre. En arrivant sur la berge opposée, ils furent pris par deux immenses parterres de fleurs de lin recouvrant les bords du sentier. Les mille fleurs bleues enivraient le dauphin, lui faisant perdre pieds à la réalité, il se sentait étrangement dans son élément parmi l'océan bleu de fleur, qui dégageait une douce odeur sucrée de bonbon au miel. Ce cadre était poésie.

Ce paysage de bien être et de plénitude donna du courage à Iruka. Peut importe, le caractère anti-social de son supérieur, lui, il allait trouver un sujet de discussion. Il se retourna vers Kakashi, complètement étourdit par le tableau idyllique d'un conte de fée pour enfant qui s'offrait à lui et ouvrit la bouche.

Au même moment Kakashi sortit machinalement un petit livre orange de sa poche.

_" Le paradis du batifolage, lu béatement Iruka, dans sa tête, toujours perdu dans sa rêverie". _

Le chunin vira au rouge indigné et referma sa bouche à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_"D'accord, dans un cadre pareil, un jonin de 22 ans qui a tendance à être un peu trop laxiste sur l'horloge, pense…au sexe ! Je le savais que je n'allais pas aimer cette mission."_

XXX

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée dans le plus grand silence qu'il fut ; marchant à travers les forêts de hêtres et de châtaigniers en fleur, sous un chaud soleil d'été. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour déjeuner, Kakashi ayant fini, avant même qu'Iruka ait pris sa première bouchée.

L'après midi fut toute aussi pesante ; un Kakashi plongé dans son bouquin érotique et un Iruka admirant le sempiternel paysage forestier, en se demandant s'il existait un moyen pour faire sortir son camarade de derrière cette horreur orange.

- Bon. On va s'arrêter là, lança subitement le jonin, au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être une clairière.

- Q-Quoi ? Là ? Mais y a rien du tout là !

- Oui, justement, c'est le but.

- Hein ?

Iruka le regardait sans comprendre, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien trottait dans la tête de son supérieur ? Kakashi posa son sac et rangea (enfin) son livre.

- On va voir comment tu te débrouilles.

Le chunin dépité, ne bougeait pas.

_"Mais que ce qu'il…"_

- Aaaah !

Le kunai était passé à quelques centimètres de sa tempe gauche.

- Eh bien, bonjour les réflexes. Heureusement que je ne te l'ai pas envoyé dessus, tu ne l'aurais même pas esquivé, fit le jonin amusé.

Une petite pointe vint serrer le ventre du dauphin. Il n'avais absolument pas réagit, alors que son coéquipier le testait. Quel idiot !

- Heu…heu, désolé je …Aaaah !

Un deuxième kunai, cette fois frôla son mollet droit, laissant Iruka magistralement paralysé.

- Eh, mais attends tu…

Un troisième kunai empêcha le dauphin d'achever sa phrase. Cette fois Iruka sauta dans les airs pour l'éviter, hors de question d'être la raillerie de son camarade et de ce faire passer pour nul. Le quatrième kunai lui fonça droit sur l'estomac ; en une fraction de seconde le chunin dégaina sa propre arme et envoya le projectile qui lui était destiné se perdre dans l'herbe. Iruka retomba sur le sol, prêt à parer la prochaine attaque, un petit sourire de satisfaction au bout des lèvres, fier de sa petite performance.

Mais cette fierté s'envola pratiquement au même moment qu'elle apparut. Kakashi amplifia le rythme ; pas un, ni deux kunais, mais une vingtaine sortirent de partout à la fois, à gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas. Ils fusaient de part et d'autre, dans un dangereux ballet harmonieux, aucun n'étaient lançaient de travers, chacun avaient sa place et son but à atteindre, et ce but en question c'était lui ! Iruka n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il sautait comme un cabri apeuré qui peine à échapper à son assaillant. Le chunin se traînait, il ne voyait arriver les kunais qu'au dernier moment, augmentant par la même occasion, l'état de stress dans lequel son corps était plongé, seul le bruit des projectiles lançaient à vive allure l'aidait un peu à esquiver.

Où était Kakashi ? Partout et nulle part à la fois, Iruka avait beau se concentrer, impossible de localiser le jonin.

Ce qui ne dura que cinq minutes, lui sembla l'éternité. Quand, enfin, la pluie de kunais cessa, Iruka s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, haletant et transpirant, comme s'il venait de courir le marathon de New York sous 40° C à l'ombre. Il leva timidement les yeux, un nonchalant et désinvolte Kakashi se tenait devant lui, un petit livre orange à la main.

_" C'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas arrêté de courir, alors que lui il…"_

- Sinon quel est l'art que tu maîtrises le mieux ?

La question avait était posée fadement, sans aucun entrain de derrière un bouquin malsain.

_" Je l'ennuie ou quoi ? pensa le dauphin "_

- Heu…ben…

- Genjutsu ?

- Heu…pas… vraiment, bredouilla le chunin.

- Taijutsu ?

- Ben, je… ça va.

_" A peu près, rajouta Iruka pour lui-même."_

- Ninjutsu ?

- Heu…

_" Mais…Qu'est-ce qu'il a tout à coup ? Il a l'air totalement différent. Il est si…sérieux, et puis ce ton, c'est…"_

- Alors ? demanda Kakashi plus insistant.

- Ah…oui. Je…je sais faire une barrière d'empoisonnement et une d'eau, et aussi des emprises aqueuses.

- Hm…des barrières et des emprises. Je vois, tu n'es pas très doué pour l'attaque donc. De plus, je présume que trois mois assis sur une chaise à écouter un prof parler n'ont pas arrangé les choses ? Il est tant de te remettre à niveau tu ne crois pas ?

Iruka ravala sa salive.

- Allez montre moi tes jutsus.

Le chunin s'exécuta sans rien dire, un sentiment étrange le prenait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un ninja aussi désinvolte puisse se faire si imposant. Bien sûr, Iruka savait ce dont les jonins étaient capables, mais quant même ! D'un regard placide, c'était soudain créé un regard puissant, sur de lui, et dominateur. Iruka en était resté glacé ; il y avait une différence de niveau énorme entre eux, mais ce qui l'avait frappé surtout c'était cette absence de sentiment dans son œil. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il à ce point créer un regard aussi mystérieux, indescriptible et vide de vie ? Une boule vint crisper la gorge du chunin.

- Bon je crois que ça suffit, fit l'aîné l'air ennuyer, on va se diriger vers la forêt. On installera notre tente entre les arbres, ça nous fera une couverture.

Sans attendre de réponse, le jonin pris la route vers l'étendue feuillus qui s'offrait à lui.

Le sentiment indéfinissable qui avait pris Iruka quelques minutes auparavant, s'était envolé. A la place une colère brûlante montait.

_" Mes jutsus ne lui ont fait ni chaud ni froid ! Il n'a absolument rien dit ! RIEN ! Non mais il se prend pour qui celui là ! Hein ? C'est pas lui sieur hokage, alors il la boucle ! Je suis pas…"_

- Tu comptes admirer le paysage encore longtemps ?

Kakashi à cent mètres de lui s'était arrêté.

- Hein ? Heu…non, non. J'arrive.

Iruka lui emboîta le pas en maugréant de plus belle.

_" Comment ? Comment a-t-il fait pour lancer autant de kunais simultanément ? Et pour qu'ils soient aussi bien placés ? C'est qui ce type ? Un robot ? Un mutant ? Et puis ce " Bon je crois que ça suffit." Ça veux dire quoi ça ? Ça suffit. Non ça suffit pas justement. Je suis trop nul comparé à lui, c'est ça que ça veux dire ? Non ! Non ! Et NON ! "_

La tête sortie de derrière son livre et l'œil rond de son coéquipier apprirent à Iruka qu'il venait d'hurler le dernier mot de sa pensée.

- O…ok. Tu…tu veux pas venir, bégaya Kakashi paralysé par ce cri.

- Quoi ? Ha oui…heu non, j'arrive en faite je…désolé. Vraiment.

- Pas grave, mais…évite de crier comme ça, j'ai cru que…Non, rien. Bon, allez viens. La nuit tombe.

- Oui.

Les deux ninjas s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt ; Iruka tout souriant. Finalement, il avait réussit à faire sortir Kakashi de derrière son satané bouquin.

XXX

L'endroit était touffu et sombre entre quatre gigantesques châtaigniers centenaires. La nuit les avait rapidement rattrapée et Iruka ne percevait plus que quelques inquiétantes ombres animalières se mouvant sur les troncs sinueux des arbres. Kakashi était parti faire un tour de ronde, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Iruka quant à lui s'était vu assigné le montage de tente dans…l'obscurité, ceci bien sûr s'accompagnant d'un effet qu'Iruka n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps…râler.

- Et pas de lumière…blabla…pas se faire repérer…blabla…trop dangereux…blabla…ninja doit savoir le faire les yeux fermés…blabla…

Iruka bataillait avec une toile.

- Bon il est où le bout ?...Ah ! Le voilà et maintenant… Merde !

Son pied avait accidentellement rencontré une racine, le faisant, par la même occasion, basculer sur la tente. En moins de dix secondes, le chunin se retrouva ficelé à la manière d'un superbe saucisson de pays, au beau d'un inquiétant néant noir.

_" Décidément ! Trois mois sans entraînement à écouter les principes et les règles de l'enseignement, ça ne réussit pas."_

Le dauphin, animal souple par excellence, arrive facilement à se faufiler à travers les mailles du filet, encore faut-il qu'il puisse y voir…

Tant bien que mal, Iruka combattit son bourreau de nylon noir, pour pouvoir finalement, au bout d'une demi heure, appeler son œuvre : une tente.

- Pffiou ! Décidément, cette mission est une vraie partie de plaisir, ironisa-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol, exténué de sa besogne. Dormir. Il devait être au moins une heure du matin. Ils avaient du s'enfoncer plus que prévu, pour être véritablement "à couvert", Iruka y voyant aussi bien qu'un louveteau le jour de sa naissance, trébuchant tout les trois mètres ; précédé d'un Kakashi y voyant aussi bien…quand plein jour. Iruka ferma les yeux.

_" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? C'est pas un tour de ronde qu'il est allé faire mais une randonnée de dix kilomètres. Si ça ce trouve, il s'est fait bouffé par un lion, ou alors il est tombé sur la collection complète du Paradis du batifolage. "_

Iruka se mit à rire en imaginant la scène d'un Kakashi déterrant une pile de livre orange comme un chien déterrerait son os.

_" Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour devenir jonin celui là, mais mon avis…"_

- Crack !

Iruka ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, sorti brusquement de sa réflexion. L'obscurité pesante ne lui permettait pas de distinguer quoique ce soit. Animal ou ennemi ? La survie du ninja dépend avant tout de sa capacité à anticiper les événements et de prendre les devants. Iruka se concentra sur les éventuels chakras alentours. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Quatre chakras différents. Il y avait donc quatre ennemis proche de lui, puisque qu'il était en mesure de sentir leurs chakras, mais malheureusement incapable de les localiser. Des ninjas, évidemment.

Le rythme cardiaque du chunin s'accéléra ; ses jambes et ses bras devirent rapidement moites. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas combattu ? Et puis, pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Pourquoi l'attaquer lui ? Ah oui, les rouleaux. D'ailleurs où étaient-ils ces fameux rouleaux ? Kakashi, il les avait pris avec lui. L'angoisse gagnait le corps du chunin à une vitesse folle. Ces rouleaux étaient si importants que ça ? Ils se faisaient déjà attaqués. Non, il n'y avait que lui qui était attaqué, alors… Est-ce Kakashi avait déjà été…non, impossible.

-Ffff !

Le cri de douleur du chunin resta étouffé au fond de sa gorge. Une chaude traînée de sang coulait lentement le long de son avant bras droit. Une fine lame noire opaque vint terminer sa course dans un buisson, laissant derrière elle une douce odeur de sang frais.

Il y avait quatre ninjas quelque part autour de lui, près à le tuer et Iruka ne voyait rien, c'était une cible facile, trop facile. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos, il n'avait pas mal ; il avait peur. Le chunin ne bougeait pas, ses jambes n'y arrivaient pas, pourtant il le fallait, bouger c'était vivre. Son esprit avait du mal à réfléchir convenablement.

Peur. Kakashi avait sûrement été éliminé, les ninjas avaient récupéré les rouleaux et ne voulaient pas laisser de témoins gênants. Il allait être le suivant. Il allait se faire transperçait par des kunais lançaient de nulle part, impossible à localiser et dont le but serait…

Iruka ferma les yeux, se mettre à paniquer, c'était pathétique et ne servait à rien. Il la voulait sa mission non ? Les kunais, Iruka en était devenu spécialiste cet après-midi. Peur, lui et se faire passer pour nul, cancre et dernier de la classe à jamais ? Hors de question !

La vue obstruée, l'ouïe se fait plus fine ; Iruka pouvait à présent mieux se concentrer sur les bruits alentours. Il entendait les battements de son cœur tambourinant lourdement dans sa cage thoracique, dans une cacophonie épouvantable. Il avait la désagréable impression que cela raisonnait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

_" Boum boum…boum boum…boum, fffff…"_

Le chunin recula d'un bond. Il entendit le kunai se planter dans le sol à l'endroit même où son corps se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Deux autres kunais arrivèrent sur lui ; les oreilles en alerte, le dauphin les évita sans bavure. Finalement l'exercice de l'après-midi avec le pervers venait de lui sauver la mise.

Les yeux toujours clos, le dauphin sentait l'angoisse diminuait. Ça allait bien se passer ; il ne restait plus qu'à localiser ses assaillants et à les supprimer. Il pouvait le faire, c'était un ninja. Ses muscles se décontractés un peu, il retrouvait sa mobilité crispée par la panique qui l'avait gagnée quelques instants plus tôt. Iruka inspira longuement.

_" Trouver les ennemis et… "_

- Merde ! cria-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Une chose gluante venait de s'enrouler autour de sa cheville gauche, l'empêchant toute retraite.

- Eh bien, petit cabri te voilà pris, fit une voix sortie du l'obscurité, Kazuki !

- Oui.

Au même instant l'obscurité pesante fut chassée par un impressionnant tourbillon de flamme qui embrassa un châtaignier centenaire. Le feu pris vite, et, rapidement ce qui avait mis cent ans à grandir, grossir et s'imposer majestueusement ; ce refuge, doyen de la forêt pour la faune habitante, se voyait réduit à un terrible bûcher, dont le crépitement assourdissant des flammes taisait les cris et les appels perdus des animaux nocturnes. Les ombres sinueuses étaient parties, dévorées par celles des flammes qui se reflétaient sur le campement désormais éclairé comme en plein jour.

Le premier réflexe d'Iruka fut de regarder ce qui c'était accroché à sa cheville. Une immonde et gluante liane verte sortie de terre était enroulée et serrait sa chaire jusqu'à lui couper sa circulation sanguine.

- Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble notre kangourou.

La voix de l'homme était mielleuse et empli de satisfaction. Il était grand, des cheveux blonds mi-longs ondulés sur ses épaules carrées. Il avait des yeux verts semblable à ceux d'un chat et sa peau était d'une rare blancheur identique à celle de Kakashi. Visiblement c'était lui le chef. Il exécuta quelques autres rapides signes de main et une dizaines d'autres lianes s'ajoutèrent à celles qui bloquaient sa jambe gauche ; immobilisant le corps entier du chunin.

- Kazuki, tu peux le fouiller, ordonna l'homme blond.

L'interpeller s'exécuta ; il était petit, en embonpoint, avec d'épais cheveux ras bruns. En retrait, deux jeunes filles d'une vingtaine d'année, d'après ce qu'Iruka pouvait en juger. Leurs visages symétrique ne laissait aucun doute possible : de parfaite jumelles.

A mesure que Kazuki fouiller, l'angoisse reprenait chez le chunin. Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? La réponse était d'une évidence : l'éliminer. Cependant, les pensées maussades de son esprit n'eurent pas le temps d'aller au-delà ; elles furent dissipées à la vitesse de la foudre. Et c'était le cas de le dire !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Ouf ", les jumelles furent tranchées en deux par une puissante boule de chakra crissant par les éclairs qui l'entourait. D'où cela sortait-il ? Iruka ne saurait le dire. Leur sang gicla sur les arbres, au même moment, l'homme blond fut happé sous terre par une main sortie du sol. Ceci annulant par la même occasion le jutsu qui retenait le dauphin prisonnier.

Iruka leva les yeux vers son douanier ; Kakashi, cette même boule de chakra à la main, lui transperçait le cœur. Kazuki s'effondra à terre.

- Ça va ? demanda Kakashi.

Le bandeau relevé, dévoilant un hypnotisant œil rouge dont la pupille centrale était ornée de trois virgules effrayantes.

_" Un…un sharingan…" _

- Alors ?

- Heu...Oui, ça va.

Iruka n'en croyait pas ces yeux, c'était qui au juste ce ninja, seul les plus puissants membres du clan Uchiwa possédait un tel don. Et à Konoha, il n'y avait plus de Uchiwa, à part un gamin de huit piges, alors…

Kakashi fit volte face, l'homme blond venait de se libérer.

- Tiens, tiens, fit-il, Kakashi Hatake, le célèbre ninja copieur. Quel honneur !

_" Hatake ? Ninja copieur ? Le pervers obsédé ? C'est…c'est…le plus puissant jonin de Konoha ! Je…je suis en mission…avec le plus puissant jonin de Konoha ! "_

- Atsuhiko, le jonin spécialiste de la manipulation de la flore du pays du marais.

- Tu me reconnais. Pourtant, la dernière fois, on ne sait qu'entre aperçu. Il faut dire que ce jour ci tu venais pour nous apporter des rouleaux, aujourd'hui les rouleaux que vous avez, je dois les détruire. Notre pays prône la guerre, vos rouleaux annoncent la paix, ce n'est pas bon pour notre commerce.

- Votre commerce ? répéta Iruka, qui avait la fâcheuse impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.

- Oui, répondit le ninja copieur, le pays du marais est connu pour sa fabrication d'armement militaire.

- Exact ! Maintenant si tu permets.

Atsuhiko sortit un splendide dôton, contré par…le même dôton. Les jutsus s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse dépassant tout ce qu'Iruka avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. A moitié perdu dans ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : Kakashi égal ninja copieur et surtout, face à ce qui s'offrait sous ses yeux, Kakashi copiait tout avec une perfection terrifiante, ses mouvements étaient précis, rapides et efficaces, Iruka ne put retenir une rougeur qui s'emparait de ses joues. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que derrière le flegme et la désinvolture de cet homme se cachait en réalité une puissance à couper le souffle.

Le combat dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la fascinante boule bleue de chakra crisse à nouveau, cette fois, dans le cœur d'Atsuhiko, le tuant sur le coup. Kakashi jeta les cadavres dans un trou.

- Je savais qu'ils étaient dans les parages, mais pas où exactement, je les ai donc laissé venir pour qu'ils baissent leur vigilance. Désolé du risque que tu as couru, mais je ne les aurai pas laissé te tuer, dit-il dans un dernier suiton pour éteindre le splendide arbre à présent mort.

- M…merci beaucoup, répondit le chunin toujours subjugué par ce qu'il avait vu.

XXX

L'obscurité et la tranquillité de la nuit avaient retrouvé leur place. Seul quelques hululements et autres cris résonnaient de temps à autre dans la profondeur végétale. La pale lueur de la lampe éclairée faiblement la tente ; les ennemis neutralisés, les deux shinobis s'étaient accordés un peu de lumière.

Le bras ensanglanté se faisait délicieusement panser par deux puissantes mains, qui quelques minutes auparavant, avaient tué sans pitié quatre adversaires. Iruka assit en tailleur sur son duvet, regardait son aîné dans la même position s'affairait au bandage. L'entaille n'était pas énorme, le kunai n'avait fait que déchirer.

- Alors vous…vous êtes le ninja copieur, demanda Iruka brisant, enfin, le silence coutumier de son supérieur.

Le chunin ne savait décemment plus quelle attitude adopter. Il était à la fois perturbé, intimidé et fasciné.

- Heu…oui, répondit le jonin surpris de ce vouvoiement soudain.

Un second silence apparut.

- Et votre…votre œil…c'est un sharingan…pas vrai ?

Iruka était mal à l'aise de ces " blancs ", mais en même temps à chaque fois qu'il regardait Kakashi, un autre sentiment lui prenait aux tripes, il ne saurait dire ce que c'était.

- …Oui. Mais, tu peux quand même me tutoyer tu sais, répondit le jonin amusé, ayant retrouvé sa désinvolture et son calme habituel.

- Pardon.

Iruka rougit légèrement de son attitude. Depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu, jusqu'à l'attaque des ninjas ennemis, Iruka n'avait cessé de penser que cet homme était une épave, erreur stupide de la nature, un bon à rien qui était devenu jonin par version de pots de vin. Ses préjugés le punissaient.

- C'est bon, déclara le jonin en se redressant. A moi maintenant, soupira-t-il.

Il enleva son chandail, le tissu du bras droit était déchiré, une attaque sans doute. Il s'attela à la couture.

Iruka ne dit rien, ne fit rien ; il ne bougea pas, ses yeux ne le voulaient pas, ne le pouvaient pas. Jamais au grand jamais un tel corps ne lui avait été présenté. Les plus grands tops models du monde en seraient mort de jalousie. Ses muscles étaient parfaits, ses abdos divin, sa peau si blanche attirait quiconque la voyait. Et…et ce visage, comment…comment le décrire. Il était…si…absolu, idéal…sublime. Autant de perfection réuni en un seul être, c'était à se demander si Dieu n'avait décidé de descendre sur terre pour narguer les vivants.

Le regard du chunin était comme aspiré vers cet individu, ses yeux miroitaient la beauté sculpturale devant lui. Il faisait drôlement chaud sous cette tente, trop petite à son goût. La rougeur de ses pommettes s'étendaient à une vitesse digne des plus rapides ninjas.

Fixant inlassablement, le visage parfait, Iruka remarqua les lèvres en mouvement de son supérieur. Aucun son, Iruka n'entendait rien, ses oreilles s'étaient fermées, laissant au chunin pour seul sens la vue, son cerveau endormit, lui, avait uniquement laissé libre l'hémisphère du rêve. Iruka ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il le faisait. Envoûté.

- IRUKA ?

- …Hein…Heu…je…oui.

Le cri inquiet, l'œil noir, soudain devenu menaçant, même glaçant et une puissante main blanche pressant ferment son épaule, sortirent Iruka de sa torpeur.

- Ça va ?

Kakashi avait à nouveau changé d'attitude, c'était redevenu l'homme sérieux et imposant.

- Oui, oui…je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je vais dormir, il est tard.

L'œil sombre se radoucit légèrement, puis se plissa en demi-lune. Kakashi redevint l'homme décontracté.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je prends les trois premières heures de garde.

Le dauphin acquiesça de la tête et se faufila dans son duvet. Il coucha en chien de fusil, tournant le dos au jonin. Iruka était perdu face à l'attitude de son supérieur.

_" Comment quelqu'un peut-il changé d'expression en un rien de temps ? Comment fait-il pour être à la fois si décontracté et à la fois si…terrifiant et sûr de lui ? C'est comme s'il possédait deux personnalités différentes. "_

Iruka ferma les yeux, peut lui importait après tout. Dormir, c'était ça le plus important. Enfin, il pouvait se laissait aller, il se sentait bizarrement bien maintenant, savoir que les ennemis étaient morts, sans doute. En un rien de temps le sommeil le gagna, d'abord lourd et profond, puis, petit à petit, les rêves lui apparurent. Au début, de rares images imprécises et nébuleuses, au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, elles se firent de plus en plus claire. Un corps pâle, des cheveux gris et une envoûtante lueur rouge lui apparurent. L'étrange sentiment qui l'avait pris tout à l'heure revenait. Il avait chaud et son esprit lui montrait de drôle de songe. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Des images floues de deux êtres se mêlant fiévreusement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'excitait comme ça ? Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Chaud. Les visages des corps n'étaient pas visibles, mais une autre sensation montait en lui. Chaud, trop chaud et pourtant si bien. Son esprit déviait vers des images de plus en plus explicites. Un visage…un visage d'homme…des cheveux gris. Un homme !

Iruka ouvrit brusquement les yeux ; son cœur battait la chamade et son corps transpirait ardemment. Il avait fantasmé sur un homme ! Mon Dieu ! Pourtant il s'était juré de ne jamais laisser transparaître son homosexualité en mission ! Jamais. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien du tout ! Et puis, pourquoi des cheveux gris c'était quoi cette soudaine obsession ? Il fallait qu'il se calme, Kakashi ne devait rien soupçonner, sinon la mission risquait de se compliquer et puis…

Il tenta un furtif coup d'œil vers le jonin. Kakashi, assit en tailleur sur son duvet, fixé la porte de la tente.

_"Un homme aux cheveux gris…Mon Dieu, non ! "_

Iruka referma prestement les yeux. Des cheveux gris… Kakashi ! Il venait d'avoir un fantasme…sur Kakashi ! Mais…mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Il n'allait pas bien du tout. Malade ! Oui, il était malade, très malade même. Il avait du être…intoxiqué ou…la lame ! La lame devait être empoisonné, c'est ça, c'était le poison qui affluait dans son corps qui le rendait si…euphorique ?? Pourquoi, pourquoi il se sentait si bien ? Le poison. C'étaient les effets du poison forcément, demain ça irait mieux. Oui, oui demain son corps aurait éliminé toutes les toxines. Demain…

Iruka retrouva son calme et se rendormit, peu à peu, vaincu par un sommeil de plomb, cette fois sans rêve.

XXX

Le tour de garde changé, le ninja copieur sombra à son tour dans le monde de Morphée, les oreilles encore éveillées par les gémissements de plaisir lâchés par son cadet, quelques heures auparavant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Iruka en bave, mais se défend. Non mais, on pas se faire emmerder par les génies !!! _

_Alors à votre avis ce sera quoi ? Un Kakairu ou un Irukaka ? Hein ? Alors ? Attention l'auteur peut se montrer sadique…_

_Je ne sais pas vous, mais l'image du Kakashi en chien qui déterre ses livres, ça ce tiens, je trouve que ça lui va bien, sa coiffure sans doute…_

_Mymy33._


End file.
